Experiment Gone Wrong
by Little Devil666
Summary: What happens when Verde asks Mammon/Viper for help with an experiment? Will Mammon/Viper regret taking money for this or demand more? And Why does Fon want to kill Verde for this new development Summaries not my strong suite read and find out. FONXMAMMON/VIPER


Hello everyone I'm littledevil and as some of you may or may not know this has been my first fanfic in a really long time so I hope you enjoy The story is set with all the Arcobaleno's in there adult form except Yuni she's still in her teens with the curse broken. Tsuna and the family are starting their first year of high school and they all live in a house that belongs to Vongola family with exception of the Millefiore family and Varia

_**Disclaimers I DO NOT OWN ANY OF KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! ALL RIGHTS GO DIRECTLY TO AKIRA AMANO**_

* * *

><p>"Mammon would you like to help me with something" Verde asked Mammon who was sitting on a stool in Verde's lab drinking a bottle of his favorite strawberry milk. "Depends what's the experiment?" Mammon looked at Verde curious as to what he might get to try out and hoping it would be much more fun than trying out the stupid box weapons.<p>

"It's an experiment that would most likely help you, Skull, and myself out more when we are in a battle with an enemy family" he pushed up his glasses "And it will increase our strength ten fold hopefully" he finished before Mammon threw his empty bottle at Verde's head "I'm not weak you shit don't compare me to you and Skull you weak worthless piece of shit" Mammon yelled furious with Verde now.

"I didn't mean it like that I meant your weak physically mentally you are very strong just like brain wise I am strong" he said rubbing his head from the sore spot Mammon left on his head from the bottle. "pfft yea right? And Lal wears dresses everyday" Mammon said under his breath. Verde took a look at Mammon and choose to ignore what he just said.

"I am a genius. Anyway will you try it out or not?"

"Depends how much are we talking?"

"Four thousand"

"Fifth-teen thousand"

"That's outrageous"

"Mu, Take it or leave it that's my price no less"

With a heavy sigh Verde agreed to give Mammon the fifth-teen thousand he had asked for and pulled out his wallet giving him the cash. Mammon of course counted it all to make sure it was there before proceeding.

"Ok so what is that I have to do?" he asked putting the cash into his pocket

"Ah that parts the really simple part just drink this" he said handing Mammon a purplish pink color vial from the rack of vials on his shelf. Mammon looked at him and took the vial from his hands "that's it that's all I have to do" Mammon asked skeptical "exactly what does it do?"

Noticing the not so sure gesture from Mammon "It's going to make you stronger physically so that you could beat Fon in a fight hand to hand maybe" knowing full well how Mammon hated the thought of losing to Fon. "Muu, Fine if it means I can kick his ass" Mammon still looking at it as if he was going to regret drinking this, Drank the whole thing.

"Well how do you fe.." Verde was cut of as Mammon began to scream in pain.

Holding his head Mammon felt as if people were throwing things at him. The pain was as excruciating as when Mammon first developed his Illusions. Everything in the room was covered in the mist flames. Walls changing to sceneries of both happiness and horror, chairs flying about the room, other furniture changed shapes and turned into people of whom they knew and didn't.

"Mammon, please calm down" Verde yelled hoping Mammon had heard him over all his constants screaming. Mammon fell to the ground in agony Verde thought to go and help Mammon but decided it was safer under his lab desk that wasn't morphed into something yet. Mammon's screaming decreased and everything in the room flew at the wall towards the door and fell to the floor. Verde to afraid to see what had happened for the thought that he might die heard knocking on his lab door.

* * *

><p>"Verde is everything alright in there?" Verde heard Fon's voice form the other side of the door as well as a few others.<p>

"Oi Verde open up Kora!"

"Verde whatever you two are doing stop your stating to worry Yuni" Reborn's voice traveled through the door.

Fon pushes on the door as hard as he can just enough for him to slip through while leaving the others behind.

Fon look around to see that the whole room was trashed and torn apart with bits of mist flames on the wall.

"Verde! Where are you?" he asked not daring to move until Verde answered. Verde stood up from behind the desk that was closely by door and look at Fon. "I believe something went wrong" he said scratching his head. Puzzled Fon looked around the room again and then back to Verde "Where is Mammon? And what do you mean something went wrong?" Fon now very worried for Mammon safety.

"Well I did an experiment that was suppose to make you stronger but with the way everything went I believe something went wrong in my calculations. Fon sighed "I see"

"Mammon?" Fon called but no answer "Mammon?" Still no answer, Then he spotted her on the ground curled up in a ball with his hand on his head in the middle of the room with chairs piled up next to him. Fon decided to go and see if Mammon was alright he walked down to Mammon but as he got closer he started to notice that the hooded cloak he had always worn was disappearing before his eyes.

* * *

><p>FON POV<p>

"Mammon are you alright?" I asked as I got closer. I noticed that by the time I was standing next to Mammon's ball form I started to get a little nervous not seeing Mammon's Varia uniform on for it had disappeared into mist which obviously meant it was an illusion that mammon had created.

"Mammon?" I asked one more time before kneeling in front of Mammon. When I was sitting on the ground I reached my hand out to touch Mammon's now revealed Violet hair on top of his head "Mammon? Are you alri.."I was cut off by beautiful gold eye and a magnificent sapphire eye I couldn't turn my eyes away from them. They were the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. I stared into those eyes for what seemed like hours only to be taken by surprise by a pair of soft lips touching my own in a kiss.


End file.
